Journal Entry 8: Dragon Armor Mk2
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**_(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)_**

Class: Melee Blade/Armor

Rating: Red

Source Material: Ninjago

"Recently I've been trying to catch up on Ninjago. I had stopped watching after Decoded came out, and started from season 1 about two weeks ago. I don't do very much during summer other then play videogames, so I caught up fast, and boy was I in for it when I started season 8 for the first time! I wrote an entire rant in here as for why, but deleted it because it was too big. Ask me in the reviews to PM it to you if you want to hear it. Anyway, ever since I started watching again, I've been wanting to make something for it, but the whole thing had me so down I just couldn't get any ideas! Eventually though, I decided that if I couldn't find my own ideas, then I could improve one already in the show. Now I may hate seasons 8 and up in general, but what _disappointed_ me most was the dragon armor, because apart from the blade, none of it had any special abilities! And so I chose to change that myself, in my version of Ninjago's Dragon Armor!"

First things first, the boring part. The design. Since the design of the original Dragon Armor already looked cool, I decided to keep it mostly the same. There are a few key differences however, due to the fact that I didn't want to use normal gold like they did in the show. (I did this because gold is a very "soft" metal, meaning it's not as durable, and if sharpened it wouldn't be as sharp as most other metals. Also, since when do I ever use naturally occurring metals? Exactly. Never.) Instead, I decided to make a extra shiny light blue version of my original metal from Entry 1, and use that for the armor and shield, and do the same for the metal from Entry 2 for the sword. The sword and armor still have the same designs, they're just a different color. The shield had a special pattern on it though, so I had to make another recolored version of the Entry 1 metal, this time colored gold. The parts of the shield that were originally gold are instead blue, and the parts that were white are instead gold. (That applies to the white horns on the helmet as well)

Second, with the most *ahem* disappointing part about the original Dragon Armor being its utter lack of special abilities, I knew that was the most important thing I had to decide on. It took me awhile, but I eventually I decided on a few different things. When wearing the helmet, you'll always be able to breathe, whether you're underwater, in space, or even if you just have your mouth covered and nose plugged. With the chestplate (I think that's what it is, but some might consider it to be some kind of shoulder armor, it's kinda hard to tell), you'll regenerate (heal) extremely fast, allowing you to bounce back in under a minute from even the deadliest of injuries. The sword—just like the one from the show—can absorb elemental energy, but it doesn't stop there, because this one can actually absorb _all_ types of energy, and on top of that, will not only absorb energy from attacks, but also energy from whatever and whoever it hits, and will first use that to replenish _your_ energy, and then will store the extra energy in a blank Enhancer Stone (see Entry 5) in the hilt, to be used for different types of energy attacks specific to what type of energy was absorbed. The shield's ability is the most easily underestimated. It prevents you from ever loosing your footing in a fight, meaning no matter how hard the enemy hits you, whether you block with the shield or not, as long as you have the shield, you can never be knocked down. Only knocked back. Most would think this ability to be the least valuable, but it very well may be the most, because if your opponent can't knock you down, they can't win. If that's the most valuable though, then this last ability is a close second. When someone possesses the entire set, any and all physical damage is lessened, to the point that a shotgun that could normally crack _granite_, would barely leave a small bruise.

* * *

The Dragon Armor Mk2 (Mk pronounced mark) is extremely powerful, and looks the part as well. There are few possible rivals to such a power, and any who use this set with likely never meet them in all of their lives. As if the set wasn't strong enough already—with armor and a shield that can stand up to nearly anything and a blade that slices titanium like paper—the added special abilities make this set nearly impossible to defeat.


End file.
